Bloody Valentine
by csikid
Summary: Short Ficlit. Based on a song. Character Death


K. This is a song based fic and I have no clue if NE1s done this b4, so don't sue me if u have, involves a character death. Song lyrics in italics.  
  
#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#  
  
**Oh my love, please don't cry. I wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**  
  
Blood, lots of blood, mixed with tears and flesh. Almost no pain, couldn't feel anything, pretty much, died within 30 seconds. Nobody would be able to hear her scream.  
  
**I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to take off, my disguise. Just in time to hear you cry**.  
  
As soon as I picked up the phone I knew something was wrong. I don't usually get phone calls by my ex's.  
  
**When you mourn the death of your Bloody valentine, The night he died. **  
  
I couldn't believe it at first. Hell, I couldn't even remember who it was who I was talking to.  
  
You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine, One last time, singing:  
  
Then all of a sudden, it came to me. College graduation; she was one of my brother's friend's sisters. I broke it off when my brother got in a huge fight with hers.  
  
**Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and We'll start a new life. **  
  
She didn't lie, she'd never lie. It just wasn't her style. She believed in truth telling, nothing more, nothing less. She would be a good witness.  
  
**I don't know much at all and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight. **  
  
She told me you were dead. She killed you for me. I thought that maybe she changed her style. But I knew inside she didn't.  
  
**There was. Police and flashing lights. The rain came down so hard that night. The head lines read: 'A lover died.' No tell-tale heart was left to find**  
  
I ran to my car and sped to your apartment. It looked like one of our crime scenes, taped off, a swarm of TV reporters and newspaper journalists. I finally knew what the families of the victims felt.  
  
**When you mourn the death of your Bloody valentine, The night he died. **  
  
I want to wake up. I want this all to be some horrible nightmare. I run up to the tape and ducked under it, cops telling me: 'This is a restricted place! You can't go in here.'  
  
**You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine, One last time, singing: **  
  
I didn't care if I got in trouble. I rounded a corner and you came into view. This wasn't some stupid joke. This was real.  
  
**Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and We'll start a new life. **  
  
I turned around and left. I drove back home to see Charlotte sitting there, smiling like she did nothing wrong. Like she was perfect, but she was your murderer. "Hi Nick." She says like it was the happiest night of her life.  
  
**I don't know much at all and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight. **  
  
I wanted to kill her. I wanted to snap her neck, stab her, anything! I just wanted to kill her. She couldn't do this. Not to anyone, not to you.  
  
**He dropped you off I followed him home, Then I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over him as he begged me not to do, What I knew, I had to do, 'cause I'm so in Love with you. **  
  
But I didn't. You wouldn't want me to. So I just brought her to the police. I left for my apartment again. And I sat on my couch, looking at your picture.  
  
**When you mourn the death of your Bloody valentine, The night he died. **  
  
Why did this have to happen to you. You never did anything wrong. Why not somebody else? I know the answer to that though. Then somebody else would have to go through it.  
  
**You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine, One last time, singing: **  
  
I hate it though. I know it's true, and you're really gone. I picked up the phone and called Catherine, she's really good to talk to. I went over to her house.  
  
**Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and We'll start a new life.**  
  
She knew I love you, and she knew you loved me, she never had a doubt in it not working out.  
  
**I don't know much at all and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight. **  
  
Then I told her what happened, and she was in total shock. She told me to call the others, as she woke up Lindsay to tell her. Everybody came to Catherine's house, and they all arrived pretty fast. I wouldn't of been able to tell them over the phone. My life has totally changed since that night.  
  
**Tonight.**  
  
Bye, I promise I'll never forget you. I love you Sara.  
  
#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#  
  
Wow. That was surprisingly easy. The song is 'Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Very good song. Now I know that it says he instead of she at some parts, but I can't really change the lyrics really. Sorry 'bout that. Oh ya, and the song is in Charlotte's POV (point of view). Please review, flames are welcome. 


End file.
